


Cavalier

by kaige68



Series: Longing [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon typical crimes/violence, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had seemed the best way to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cavalier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** for A to Z - C

Cavalier was the best he could do. Steve needed to pretend, needed to come across as the guy who didn’t _need_ Danny the way that Steve felt he did. The way it felt down to the marrow of his bones. So cavalier it was.

But cavalier was not going to work for the emotional case. He could not seem blasé to the parents. Indifference wouldn’t find the boy. And Danny looked… lost. Danny never looked lost at a crime scene.

Steve needed to get over Danny, avoiding him was working. But seeing Danny adrift made him feel… Steve sighed. He was fucked.

He sent Chin off to go through traffic cameras, while Catherine and Kono conducted interviews with people who lived in the neighborhood. Steve tossed his keys to Cath.

“Danno? You said last week that there was something on the news about someone trying to grab a kid last week, right?” Danny nodded at him. Steve let himself meet Danny’s eyes for the first time in several days. “Let’s go talk to him, see how similar this one is. You drive.”

He didn’t miss that it took Danny a few seconds before he started follow Steve to the Camaro.


End file.
